


Just The Way You Look

by everylosttouch



Series: Tumblr Prompts: 100 Follower Special [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: Ever since Alec's disaster of a stew he made for when his mother came over, he's determined to learn how to make it right.





	Just The Way You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is another ficlet from my 100 follower special over on [ tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/post/173263438422/hello-my-lovelies-so-im-5-away-from-my) so if you want to check it out, go ahead!
> 
> Based off of this prompt:  
> "Malec cooking together and at some point they start dancing in the kitchen to some old song maybe?"

Ever since the trainwreck of a stew Alec tried to make for his mother, he’s been adamant about refining his cooking skills.

It’s cute, Magnus thinks, especially as he sees Alec standing over by the stove donning a simple apron and staring at the pot.

“And you’re _sure_ I add paprika?” Alec questions, looking up at his boyfriend with a frown. He’s been doing well thus far, listening to Magnus’ advice as they swirl the contents of the pot, stopping ever so often to taste what they’ve made.

Magnus chuckles, pacing over to him. His hand rests at the small of Alexander’s back as he takes in the aroma of the pot. He takes the spoon, blowing on it gently before tasting it. He nods. “Yeah, it’ll add a bit more flavor to it.”

Alec looks at the spices laid out next to him, picking out the paprika once he finds it. “How much?”

“No more than a teaspoon, I’d say,” Magnus counters. He holds out his hand, and Alec passes the spice container to Magnus. He opens it up drawing out a bit in his hands before sprinkling it over the pot. “You don’t want to go too heavy when adding spices,” he informs. “If you add too much at first, it will be too overwhelming.”

Alec nods, watching diligently as Magnus adds the paprika. His hazel eyes are determined, taking in every detail, every movement, and every small gesture his boyfriend makes. Once Magnus stirs the stew again, he offers the spoon up to Alec to taste.

Alec leans forward, tasting it and almost melting at the way the spices dance across his tongue. He moans out in satisfaction.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says, “ _that’s good._ ”

Magnus chuckles at that. “Now we just let it simmer for a few minutes, and it’ll be ready.”

He stirs the pot a bit more before tapping the wooden spoon against the rim, certain to get off all the food off the spoon. As he puts the lid onto the pot for it to simmer, the jazz music from the radio fades briefly before it transitions into another song.

Magnus finds himself smiling at the familiar tune.

 

_Someday, when I’m awfully low,_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow,_

_Just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

 

As the violins sing, Magnus places the wooden spoon on the counter, turning to Alec with a smile.

Alec wears an uncertain look, unsure of what Magnus is up to. But before he can formulate a question, Magnus’ right hand finds his left, and Magnus’ left hand rests on his right bicep. Magnus smiles up at Alec brightly.

“Won’t you dance with me, Alexander?”

Alec stiffens. _Fuck._ He doesn’t know how to dance. He hasn’t ever _needed_ to dance. His eyes widen in muted panic as his gaze falls down to their feet. “M-Magnus, I’ve never—”

“Don’t worry, it’s easy,” Magnus cuts him off, assurance in his tone. “Watch.” He sways back and forth, feet moving only slightly as he guides Alec to turn a bit. “See? Easy.”

Alec nods, swallowing thickly. He looks down at their feet, stepping when Magnus steps to the side and turns with him. Soon, Alec seems to get the hang of it, his eyes drifting back up to Magnus.

He hasn’t been looking at Magnus as they’ve been swaying, but now that he’s finally locked eyes with the warlock, he can see the loving expression across his lover’s face. His smile is warm and gentle, and the look in his eyes makes Alec’s heart flutter. There’s the faintest hint of blush on his tawny cheeks as they dance. Whether it’s from dancing or if he’s just flustered, Alec doesn’t know.

 

_Yes, you’re lovely,_

_With you smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me,_

_But to love you, and the way you look tonight._

 

As the beat picks up and the horns come to a crescendo, Magnus can feel Alec relax under him, swaying as they turn in small circles around the kitchen. In a moment of confidence, Alec turns them quickly, a more playful and relaxed air settling over them as they dance. As he pulls Magnus along with him, Magnus can’t help the laugh that bubbles out from his chest. His face breaks out in a bright smile, eyes crinkling near the outer corners and his nose scrunching up slightly.

Alec’s laughter is a bit lower, coming out as a slight chuckle near Magnus’ ear as he presses closer. They turn again and there’s a yelp of surprise from Magnus as Alec dips him slightly. He brings Magnus back up swiftly, pressing closer so that they’re nose to nose. As they continue to sway around the kitchen, Magnus notices Alec’s lips moving along with the music.

“ _Yes, you’re lovely, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._ ”

His hushed, whispered singing sends Magnus’ heart soaring. This feeling, this warm feeling is like sunshine on a bright spring day, warming his bones and his insides in a way he’s hardly felt before. Immortal as he is, he’s thought he’s felt everything. But with Alexander, he finds himself feeling things he’s never felt before, never this intense.

He loves him, _so much._

As the song begins to fade, their swaying slows. Magnus’ eyes fall to Alec’s lips once more, watching him mouth the final words to the song before they pull up in a smile. His eyes meet Alec’s and his hands come up to caress the sides of his boyfriend’s face. He pulls Alec closer, leaning in to share a brief, chaste kiss. It’s sweet and warm, encompassing everything he feels simmering in his soul.

They pull apart a moment later, both full of mirth and warmth and joy. Alec’s hands have found his hips, thumbing gently against the silk shirt meeting the waistband of his pants.

“It’s true, you know,” Alec says quietly, breaking the silence between them.

“Hm? What is, darling?”

“The way you look,” he starts. He smiles again, shaking his head lightly. “No, not just your looks. The way you smile and laugh, the way you make me do things I never thought I’d be able to do, the way you make my heart soar and the way you’re just so…” he trails off with a sigh, resting his forehead against Magnus. “ _I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you_.”

Magnus can feel the blush that builds on his cheeks at Alec’s words. They share a couple more chaste kisses, riding the high of their feelings. Each kiss is bright and hopeful, and it makes Magnus’ chest swell.

Nothing compares to the way Alec makes him feel.

Absolutely nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come [request a prompt](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/ask) over on tumblr!


End file.
